


Sunshine

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Sunshine

It was time, both of them could feel it. They were out of time, regardless of all of the concoctions and spells Loki had tried on his inventor to prolong his life, to put off this moment they were both faced with now.  
~Darling, you are my sunshine~  
“Anthony, please.” He held the grayed and wilted Tony in his arms, pulling him closer and cradling to his still young-seeming chest. Tony smiled up at him, the small gesture seeming to take a large amount of energy. His old, watery brown eyes drank Loki in. His love still looked so young. His skin still shone with youth, his hair still thick and dark as night but held a few strands of silvery wisps. His skin, unlike Tony’s, was still tight to his frame and so clear while Tony’s was pocked and wrinkled and covered in old freckles from their days by the sea side, Loki’s failed attempt of lifting his mood once when the weight of his rapid aging compared to Loki’s slow and graceful aging was too much for him.  
~You’re my only sunshine~  
Loki tried to be strong for Tony. He’d cry, thrash, scream, and plead to whatever higher power there was out there once slept took Tony. He did this every night, begged up to the heavens to aid him in healing his mortal. He needed more time. He needed Tony with him always. How was he supposed to live after Tony was gone?  
~You make me happy~  
Tony knew how Loki begged and pleaded and bargained. He could hear him through the walls of the tower. Jarvis’s cameras filmed everything, every movement, every word, every failed attempt of Loki’s to slow Tony’s aging process. It hurt him to see his mischievous god so distressed, over him no less.  
~When my skies are so gray~  
Tony’s wet cough made Loki freeze, his muscles becoming rigid as Tony wheezed in his arms.  
“Not yet.” He whispered, his voice slightly pleading. “Please, not yet, Anthony.”  
Tony shook his head as if to confirm that he intended to fight as he always had.  
Loki turned to take the wet rag from the basin beside the bed where they both sat and wiped some of the sweat from Tony’s brow.   
Since the sickness and fever set in, Loki knew their days were numbered. Tony’s immune system was failing, as Jarvis had informed him, and he did not have many nights left.  
That’s when Loki began bending over backward in attempt to do all he could to make Tony comfortable until he found a cure to his illness and aging.   
~You’ve always know, dear~  
Loki held him closer as his engineer started to fall into slumber, rubbing small circles into Tony’s old and tired muscles, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.   
A small knock sounded and Thor peeked his head in the darkened bedroom.  
“He sleeps, brother.” Loki said, swiping a strand of grayed hair from Tony’s peaceful face. “I advise you to enter quietly.”  
“All these year, Loki.” Thor said quietly, “ and you still hang onto him so tightly.”  
Loki looked down at his own arms, wrapped so tightly around Tony’s slender frame. He looked up at Thor, eyes saddened.  
“Perhaps I am afraid to let go.” He muttered, his eyes moving back to his sleeping mortal. “If I let him go, he’ll leave. I can’t let him.”  
“It is but a heartbeat, brother.” Thor said, making Loki look up at him with a glare. “That is what you told me when I was in the same place you are now many years ago with my Lady Jane. A heartbeat. You see, now, that it isn’t such simply put.”  
“It is different.” Loki hissed, but his voice was tired. His entire being was exhausted.  
“Just a heartbeat. Once that stops-”  
“She gave you Thorn!” He growled. “She gave you child. Died for your daughter’s life. When Anthony is gone, what am I left with?!”   
Thor said nothing.  
“As I thought…” Loki spat.  
~How much I have loved you~  
With Thor’s exit, Tony’s eyes opened. He looked up at Loki, but Loki didn’t see. He was still glaring at Thor’s exit. Tony, touched Loki’s wrist, causing him to look down.  
“I leave it all to you.” He said, his voice harsh and scratchy.  
Loki’s eyebrows knitted together. “What?”  
“Everything. The Tower. My cars. The suits...Everything.”   
“No, Anthony. Not yet.” Loki said, concern still streaked across his features. “We have time. We needn’t speak of this yet.”  
Tony shook his head, his eyes never leaving Loki’s face. “Think I’m out of time, Snowflake. Can’t keep runnin’ from this forever.”  
Loki’s breath caught in his throat as the meaning of Tony’s words sunk in.  
“Anthony…” He pleaded, his voice barely audible.  
“Sirs,” JARVIS interrupted. “Mister Stark’s vitals are incredibly low. Might I advise-”  
“Thanks, buddy.” Tony coughed. “I think I got it.”  
“Of course, sir.” JARVIS responded.  
The silence hung in the air and Tony shifted himself in Loki’s lap. “JARVIS.” He said. “Initiate call 9811.”  
“Right away, Sir.” JARVIS answered. “But if you would allow me, sir, I just wanted to thank you for creating my systems, for allowing my hardware to be a part of your life. It has been a grand honor working for you, sir.”  
“Yeah.” Tony smiled. “You’re the best, Jar.”  
“Sleep well, sir.” JARVIS spoke and the STARK sign outside of Tony’s window went out. Leaving the two in the dark, the only light coming in from the bright moon.  
A small cry from the sudden darkness made both men jump. In the silence, Thor could be heard rooms away hushing his small daughter, calming her.  
~Please, Sunshine~  
“A-Anthony?” Loki stuttered, feeling breath leave Tony, now just a shell in his arms. He shook the aged man, his mind spinning. “ANTHONY! Do not do this to me!” He begged and held his love to his chest. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, Anthony. Do not leave me.”  
He sobbed openly, holding back nothing as he rocked with his lover in his arms.  
“Mister Loki, sir.” JARVIS spoke, “The Tower is yours, as requested by Mister Stark.”  
Loki opened his mouth to speak, but a silent scream escaped, breaking into another sob.  
Then there was a change in him. He realized that he now had nothing. No reason to continue living. With Anthony gone, what did he have? An empty tower and the ghost of a life he used to lead.   
He kissed his love on his cold, still lips and laid him out gently on the bed, making it seem as if his inventor were merely sleeping. Slowly, carefully, he pulled the fading reactor from his cooling, unmoving chest and held it up to his own cold heart as his tears fell freely.   
He stood before the window, throwing it open and standing on the balcony overlooking all of New York. He looked back to Tony once more before raising an open palm towards the sky.  
Clouds came flooding in, blocking all light to the bright city. Lightening, rain, and hail rained down on all. Strong winds whipped Loki long black hair about his face as he still clutched his love’s reactor.  
As the wind and storm picked up, the sky opening up and roaring, Thor ran into the dark room, Thorn covered protectively in his arm.  
“Brother!” He bellowed, his voice barely heard through the storm. “Brother, stop this!”  
Loki glanced over his shoulder with an icy look.   
“You will hurt these innocent people of Midgard! You’ll kill them with this fit of a storm!” He yelled, shielding his young daughter from debris the flew in through the open doors. “Stop this madness!”  
Loki turned, his entire being blue and lined, long and twisting horns sprouting from his forehead, his eyes blood red. “Madness?” He snarled. “MADNESS!”   
“Brother, please!” Thor begged, stepping closer, only to be thrown back by an invisible force.  
Loki laughed coldly. “Madness, Brother.” He spoke coolly. “You have seen nothing of madness. I have just begun.”  
~Don’t Fade Away~


End file.
